


Alpha one shots

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Negan, Alpha Sam, Biting, Blood, Claming, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex in the woods, Swearing, omega in heat, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Your body was in so much pain you couldn't move any longer. Now the scent of an Alpha is getting closer and you have no choice but to let nature take its corse.You lean against a tree sweating as your heat gets stronger. Looking across the small clearing you see a figure through the trees.





	1. Alpha Dean

He smelled like leather at first. His foot steps causing twigs and leaves to rustle. He looked tall, broad, and fully naked. You try to stop your legs from rubbing together in fear and need. He gets closer to the small clearing.

"Are you the Omega I have been tracking?" He asks in a deep calm voice. Stepping through the trees in to the sunny grass clearing. He had short dirty blond hair messy from running probably. His green eyes matched the grass almost. His lips were full and smirked to the left in amusement.

"I could smell you from a mile away. Your scent is almost intoxicating." He bites his lip looking over your naked body still clinging to the tree trunk on your back. You start to tremble as he takes steps closer to you only 5 feet away.

"Wait I'm a rouge." You explain not wanting this Alpha to try and claim you like most did. He stopped for a moment looking you over again before a wide smile spread across his face. His once limp member started to visible harden from his just looking at you. 

"Even better. I'm in rut and would hate to ruin a respectable Omega." He moved quickly his hands were on your hips before you could protest. You gasp the feeling of him on your clammy skin making your legs squeeze together. 

"What's your name?" He asks pulling your from the tree to mold against his firm body. Your hands land on his shoulders fighting the urge to push off his hard chest. 

"______. What is your name?" You question watching him dip his head down to move hair away from your neck with his nose. You shiver hearing him inhale deeply before letting out a low moan. His member hardening against your stomach and hip.

"Dean, but I would love to hear you scream Alpha when I make you cum." He groaned humping your stomach. You whimper in need your fingers digging into his shoulders. 

"I'm in heat." You say almost breathless feeling this strong man hold you so close. He took another deep inhale with a small growl. His hands wrapped around your body one hand cupping your butt. The other combing through your hair to pull your head back. His eyes locked with yours again stealing your breath away. 

"I'll take care of you little Omega." Dean's voice was husk. Sending pleasure through your spine from just his words. He leaned down quickly kissing your lips with need. He was soft at first just giving you small kisses. Soon turning into his tongue asking for access into your mouth. You hesitate, but part your lips to him unaware this would send him into a frenzy.

He tasted like beer and something else maybe a hamburger? It wasn't bad just not what you had expected. He moaned sliding his tongue further into your mouth. His hand tightening on your hair and butt. You whimper into his mouth feeling the hand in your hair move to the small of your back. He broke the kiss with a deep growl lifting you around his hips effortlessly.

You were on you back in the soft grass before you could blink. Dean's hips pushed your legs wide around his waist. His powerful thighs pushed against the back of your legs. Then you felt his member on your slick folds. You arch into the feeling of him so close to your entrance. Your body needing him deep inside of you to sooth the unbearable heat.

"Your beautiful." He said sitting still for a moment to look at how your hair spread out in the grass. Your cheeks and chest was red with excitement. You push your hips into his pulling him out of his trance.

"I want you Dean." You moan out your hands grabbing onto his right shoulder and left arm. He tented himself over your body with his left arm using his right hand to grab his member.

"This might hurt. If I get to rough say Impala ok ____." Dean warned rubbing his hot head up and down your wet slit.

"Code word Impala got it. Now please fuck me Dean!" You beg digging your nails into his skin. His head pushed almost into your entrance just teasing your rim. You whimper trying to buck into his length. "As you wish." He chuckled plunging deep into your walls. You gasp arching as he hits your cervix. He moans pulling out half way to ram you hard again.

"Dean." You gasp softly pushing up to meet his thrust. His free hand went to your breast squeezing. His rough hand making your nipple stand erect against his palm. He pumped faster in and out of you his lips parted to pant.

"Such a good Omega." He purred adjusting to hammer into your slick walls. Your eyes clenched shut trying to focuse on the intense pleasure. His hand moved back to your hair tugging lightly to angle your head back. He kissed his unexpected his lips parting your mouth easily. His tongue darted in rolling around your every inch of your mouth dominantly. 

Your hand clung to his back pulling his chest against your to try and connect with more of him. The lower he leaned the more he rubbed on your clit sending shock waves into your core. You were so close the taste of Dean sending you into a heaven.

Your legs clenched around his waist pulling him as deep inside of you as he could. Your hips bucked into his as the waves rocked your back into the hard earth. You moaned into his mouth until he pulled away to let your breath.

"Alpha." You groaned as your walls contract and squeeze his thick shaft. The orgasm was mind blowing sending shock waves of pleasure. He growled rolling his hips into your cervix and g spot never pulling more than half way out of you. 

"_____." Dean roared pumping harder until his stiffened inside of you. His seed sprayed all over your walls and cervix some shooting into your heated womb. You purred as your limbs clung to his shoulders and hips keeping him as close to you as possible. 

"Now you smell like me." He chuckled inhaling deeply as he pulled out half way to push back against your clit. Your moan the deep need still there ready to be soothed for at a moments notice.

"Are you going to leave me?" You ask knowing most Alpha's just hit it once then move on. Unless they choose you as a mate. Dean pulled out making your walls clench from the loses.

"My car is a few miles away if you come with me. I can help your through your heat while I'm in rut. Maybe order pizza after a few more rounds." He chuckled helping you onto wobbly legs. You smile back widly likening the sound of the upcoming week. 

You follow Dean back the way he came with a new happiness you hadn't know you had been missing.


	2. Negan's claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The older man we all know and love.

You stare into the thick trees the man getting taller as he neared the tree line.

"You are one sexy fucking Omega." He called out in a seductively deep voice. He kept to the trees you couldn't see more than a few glimpses of him. 

He had a beard maybe and a weapon of some kind on his shoulder. You feel fear at the possibility that he would use the weapon on you.

"Don't be scared little one. I'm not gonna hurt you unless you ask me too." The man said again this times coming into the clearing. You gasped seeing the red stained baseball bat covered in barbedwire.

"I don't have anything for you to steal." You say before the hint of mint and blood fill the small space.

"I don't want to rob you doll face. Were is your pack?" He asks stepping towards you with a smile. He did have a beard that went into his hair line. Salt and pepper colored hair trimmed short.

"I'm a rouge. If your not going to rob me What's with the bat?" You question feeling another wave of heat hurt your stomach.

"Lucille here is a good fucking friend of mine. You just never know what you will run into out here in the woods. No pack huh." He chuckled taking another wide step. You shiver at the underline meaning. He was looking you up and down like you were just a piece of meat. 

"I don't want to be claimed." You warn debating on if you should just run. You look over your shoulder briefly seeing a clear shot.

"I am also a Rouge sweetheart. I don't want a mate just a good fuck. If you run and I catch you I am not responsible for what happens next. Trust me darlin I will catch you." His tone is getting darker ever step he takes towards you. Now only 10 feet away you start to panic slightly. 

"Put the bat down then maybe we can talk." You say trying to reason with the dominant Alpha. He hesitates before slowly dropping the bat his eyes never leaving yours. When it was on the ground he held his hands up chest high.

"I'm am Negan. What's your name?" He asks with a small smile take slow steps now only 4 feet away. p>"My name is _____. What are you doing out here?" You ask.

"I was taking a stroll to clear my head. I just happened to pick up your scent and my feet led me to your perfect body already naked for me." Negan bites his lower lip looking you over completely. His penis twitched making you look down at the growing length.

Your heat roars to life needing him with intensity you hadn't expected. You blush from the heat watching the thick shaft get longer the more you stared.

"I smell that you want me baby doll. All you have to do is ask and I'll have you riding my cock in 2 seconds." Negan purred in a low voice closeing the gap between you.

You looked up to meet his feral eyes your heat blazing like fire inside of you. He was with in arms reach his scent over powering you.

"Negan wait." You hesitate again until his hand softly cup your waist his thumbs rubbing against your ribs lightly.

"I know you want it ______. Just relax and let me take care of you." He says in a deep voice blowing away your commen sense. His hand moved downward quickly before you could protest. His fingers brushing over your mound until he touched your folds. You gasp trying to back into the tree further.

He finger spread your lips to just nudge your clit. You let out a breathless gasp feeling him add more pressure to the sensitive bud. Your eyes close focusing on just what his hand was doing.

"Oh no baby look at me while I finger fuck you." He demands in a soft voice. You open your eyes to look deep into his just as he sinks a finger inside of you. 

"Oh," You shudder with need. His finger pulled out to the tip before going deeper curling to touch your gspot.

"So wet and ready for me." Negan moans adding another finger. You rise to up on your toes from the full feeling. His thumb went to your clit circling it before you could get away. You moan softly your eyes fluttering closed again as his fingers work a steady rhythm. 

"Look at me _____." Negan ordered his free hand grabbing your chin to look up at him. You opened your eyes with desire. His thumb slows its rhythm making you whine.

"Beg me for it. Then I'll let you cum on this big cock." He chuckled pushing his fingers against your gspot. You gasp arching into the tree with enough force to make it shake.

"Negan please." You whine rubbing your legs together on his hand. He chuckled again lightly adding pressure to your clit. You whimper needing to cum your heat almost burning you alive.

"No tell Daddy what you want. Specifically." Negan growled low in his chest. Your eyes brows shoot together not wanting to sink that low with a stranger. His fingers completely stoped making you growl at him in frustration.

"Please I want your cock to make me cum. Fuck me Negan. I'm begging you." You yell out your legs grinding on his hand. He chuckled removing his hand to grab your waist. 

You were lifted and turned before you could even blink. Your knees his the grass first then your hands dig into the earth next. He was quick to mount you from behind his already hard cock rubbing up and down your soaking slit. 

"Say it again. Louder." He commanded slapping your ass with a free hand. You gasp out bucking into his thick shaft and hips.

"Negan fuck me!" You scream into the trees your shameful words echoing around. He shoved himself to your hilt bouncing your body forward. You groaned in pleasure and pain not used to being with a man as thick as him.

"Fuck Doll face your tighter than a drum." He says reading your mind. He pulled out halfway to buck deeper inside of you. Your arch into the feel of him against your butt and thighs. His hands wrap around your hips using your back to rock you harder back and forth. 

Your fingers dig into the grass pulling some of it out with intense need. Your core throbbed every time he went back inside of your walls. Your hair fell around your face casting a shadow in your vision. You focus on the feeling of your orgasm building quickly.

"Oh baby slow down a bit. I'm not close to being done with you yet." Negan purrs using your hips to stop the wild bucking motion y'all had created. You growl in frustration trying to ram yourself back onto his shaft. He chuckles pulling out all the way then just popping the tip into your entrance.

"Negan please. I'm so close." You whimper over your shoulder bringing your head up to look at him. He was smirking down at you his tongue running over his bottom teeth.

"Do you want to cum on my cock ____?" He asks with a deep knowing voice. You growl at him again your fingers digging into the dirt.

"You know I do please Negan." You scream irritated and heated. He slipped an inch further inside of you just enough to stretch around his rim.

"Beg me for it. You know what I want to hear princess." Negan demands with a quick slap on your left ass cheek. You gasp looking forward again when you bucked against him.

"Please Negan fuck me. I need you to fuck me!" You plea trying again to push back on to his shaft. He pounded into you ramming painfully against your cervix. You groan the motion sending you over the edge. Your orgasm was electric through every nerve in your body at once.

"You can do better than that." He chuckled slapping your right ass cheek. He started bucking like a mad man his dick never leaving your trembling walls. You moaned his name repeatedly pushing back against him ever chance you got. Soon your body felt like puddy in his hands.

"Don't pass out yet." Negan growls slapping you again. You jult into awareness enough to feel his shaft stretch you wider. Your eyes close focusing on his thick length starting to throb. Negan moaned your name his fingers digging into your hips with his final thrusts. He stilled for a moment rubbing his thumbs back and forth along your back before pulling out.

"Jesus fucking fuck baby doll that was amazing. Your pussy is like a fucking wet dream come true." He says in a deep voice climbing up from the ground. He helped you stand on shaking legs holding you in his arms while you caught your breath.

"What now?" You question feeling satisfied for the first time in years. He moved hair away from your face with a small smile.

"Marry me?" He asks with the same sleepy smile.

"Are you sure? I'm just a rouge." You blush knowing most Alpha's didn't want women like you.

"You can join my pack. It's a lot safer than being out here." He suggests his arms tightening around your waist. You look confused up at him.

"You said you were a rouge." You remind him.

"I am. I do what ever the fuck I want becasue it's my place. It's my pack I just don't belong to it in a way. They all belong to me like you do now." He smiles again making you feel a bit uneasy.

"What if I won't marry you?" You question starting pulling away from the dominance shining in his eyes.

"Then you work for me. Either way your mine now ____. You can either have a nice life were you only have to fuck me on a regular basis or you work for your food and basic shit. I would choose the first choice if I were you." Negan says in an almost scary voice.

You blink up at the dominante alpha feeling trapped. What had you gotten yourself into.


	3. Mating Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find your mate in the woods.

All you could see through the trees was a massive figure coming towards you. He looked almost 6'5 or even taller. You were about to run again even with the intense pain. You looked over your shoulder through the trees. You see a messy path to try and fight through not ideal. You smelled something that made you freeze taking in the deep scent.

It was like vanilla and pine trees were mixed together. It was intoxicating making you turn back to the naked man now staring at you. His hair was dark brown stopping an inch past his shoulders. His face was clean shaven with defined cheek bones. 

"What are you doing out here all alone." He asked in a very deep voice almost to deep to understand.

"I am in heat. I couldn't walk any further." You answer truthfully. He cocks his head sideways looking you over. 

"Hard to miss with such a nice scent. Who is helping you through it?" He asks taking a step towards you on his long legs. 

"No one. I'm a rouge." You say trying not to take deep breaths of his amazing scent. He gets closer to you only 2 steps away. His face was ridgidly looking you over with thin lips. You were getting frightened by how tense he was acting. 

"I'm Sam. What is your name?" He asks stopping right in front of you in arms reach. 

"______. What are you doing out here Sam?" You ask unable to stop your eyes from looking down at his chiseled chest and muscular arms. 

"I smelled my mate." He said plainly looking down at you with lust filled hazel eyes. You meet his gaze feeling the electricity forming between your bodies. You were breathless just looking at the massive man infront of you. The top of you head only reaching his collar bones.

"Did you find her?" You question with a timid voice. He smiled for the first time a small one which made your heart beat rapidly. He silently reached out his hand his fingers cupping your cheek. Sam lifted your head higher not uncomfortably just to see your whole face. .

"Yes. I found you." His words were soft his free hand wrapped around your waist pulling your flush against his body. You lean into him having to arch your back to still meet his eyes. He kissed you gently his lips guided yours into a slow rhythm.

Your eyes closed tasting the large Alpha. Sam held you tighter the hand on your cheek moving to the back of your head. You moaned into his lips until his tongue poked yours. You parted them letting him slide his tongue into your mouth.

The hand in your hair tugged your head further back. You moaned into his mouth taking in the hint of vanilla coffee on his tongue. The hand around your waist moved to cup your butt cheek firmly. He lifted you slightly to push his already hard shaft against your stomach. 

Sam moaned breaking the kiss with a low growl. The hand on your butt moved to your breast to squeeze lightly before he dipped his head low sucking a hard bud into his mouth.

You gasped digging your fingers into his hair. He sucked harder flicking his tongue back and forth over your burning skin. He let go suddenly to lick the other nipple with a sharp flick. You tugged on his hair momentarily until he pulled away with an intense gaze.

"I can't wait I need to claim you." He sounded out of breath and desperate. His hands moved back down to your butt. He squeezed your cheeks again lifting you off the ground for a few seconds.

"I accept your claim Alpha Sam take me." You moan back moving your head to the left in submission. The tip of his nose rubbed lightly against your skin making goosebumps appear immediately. Your hands find his arms to hold on to as his lips touch your neck.

"Would you protest if I fucked you against this tree? I'll be gentle to make sure you don't get any cuts on your perfect back." Sam asks the breath on your skin making your heated body feel cool for the first time in days.

"I don't care. I just need you Sam." You groan you hand running down his body to touch his hard shaft. Your fingers wrapped around his thick base as he lifted you from the ground.

Your legs wrapped around his hips to support you. Your left hand wrapped around his shoulder, but your right hand squeezed his shaft. He lifted you until your eyes were level with his then he raised his left leg to hold you against the tree. 

You worked your hand up and down his base a few inches making him grunt. Sam's hands moved to your thighs digging into them from his pleasure. He buried his face into the right side of your neck again taking a deep breath. 

"I need you now ____." He growled against your neck his cock throbbing with his words. You gasped moving your hand up almost 8 more inchest to touch his head. You angled it towards your entrance feeling it slide your lips open. 

"I don't want gentle. I want you to fuck me Sam." You say placing his hot head against your pussy. He moaned pushing into you half way before letting your body drop the rest of the way. His left leg went to the ground only his hands and his cock holding you up.

"Your mine." Sam growled sinking his teeth into the crook of your neck as he pushes deeper inside of you. Your hands claw into his back and shoulder from the pain, that soon turns into intense pleasure. 

"Alpha." You cry out feeling extremely full on his shaft. He pulled out to ram back inside of you making some of the tree bark fall to the ground. You cry out again as more pleasure fills your mind from an unknown source. Sam still has his teeth locked onto your neck his tongue running over the fresh blood.

He pounds into your trembling walls making every nerve in your body explode. You haven't even orgasmed yet you realize this was what Sam was feeling every time he entered you. You arched into each thrust getting a different feeling from each angle he entered your walls. 

"Oh fuck. I can feel you Sam." You gasp almost crying from the deep connection between you and your Alpha. His teeth retract from your neck, but his tongue still ran over the new wounds. He pulled back for a moment to look into your half closed eyes.

"I've waited so long for you _____. My mate. My Omega." He whispers breathless never stopping the deep pounds into your body. He smiled before nuzzling the right side of neck to suck on your bite again. You gasped again feeling intense pleasure shooting from the wound. 

"I'm close." You moan starting to grind back against his big cock. He sucks a little harder his fingers tightened holding your legs around his hip. His tongue trace his teeth marks making you shudder before your orgasm rockets through your body. 

"Sam! Oh Alpha!" You scream from the blinding pleasure. Your finger nails cut into his skin while your legs locked around his waist. He pulled away from your neck like he had been shocked his body stiffned wrapped in your limbs. 

"Oh fuck _____." He moaned in your ear able to thrust three more times before spilling his seed deep inside of your walls and womb. You take deep heavy breaths against his body still clinging to him. His hands relaxed some letting you sink further onto his shaft. You arched into the feeling of his head pressing against your cervix making your body shudder again. 

"Your every thing I've dreamed you would be." Sam whispered moving hair from your sweaty face. You blush looking into his shining eyes knowing he is feeling the same amount of happiness you are.

"I think I love you already Sam." You admit bites your lip. He seemed shocked for a moment before a wide smile spread across his face. Then he kissed your again his tongue slid passed your lips making you taste your blood. He pulled away quickly looking at you with adoration.

"I love you too." He says softly leaning his forehead against your. You closed your eyes feeling him deep inside of your walls. You clench around him making Sam's fingers tense against your legs. You opened your eyes to see him staring at your calm face. 

"My house is a few miles away. I'm going to carry you just like this. If you want to fall asleep on my shoulder I'll try to walk slowly for you." He said lifting you from the tree truck. You could feel bits of the tree stuck onto your back making you blush harder. He chuckled quickly wipeing them away.

"A nap dose sound nice. I feel like I could sleep for days." You admit laying your head against his left shoudler. His hair shielded light from behind your head. 

"Rest now becasue when we get home. I'm going to make love to you in a proper bed." He chuckled making his chest vibrate in a soothing way. You sigh cuddling closer to his broad warm chest until your eyes closed taking in your Alpha's scent.

You were finnaly were you belonged.


End file.
